


Waiting

by Ania_Nefer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania_Nefer/pseuds/Ania_Nefer
Summary: “Erano due uomini solitari, loro, che amavano vivere nella loro solitudine, ma erano stati spinti l’uno verso l’altro senza che nessuno dei due lo avesse realmente voluto, erano come due galassie vissute ad anni luce di distanza che improvvisamente entravano in collisione, e l’esplosione sarebbe stata devastante.Chi dei due sarebbe finito per primo in quell’immenso buco nero che si sarebbe formato?”La storia (la prima di tre) è stata scritta nel lontano 2013, subito dopo la puntata 1x08 Fromage (o giù di lì).





	Waiting

**Waiting**

Wolf Trap, Virginia.

_“All’uomo intellettualmente dotato la solitudine offre due vantaggi: prima di tutto quello di essere con se stesso e, in secondo luogo, quello di non essere con gli altri.”_  
_(Arthur Schopenahuer)_

 

Will Graham aspettava.  
Che cosa stesse aspettando, questo non lo sapeva.  
Seduto nel buio della sua casa, aspettava una chiamata, un suono, un disegno da osservare e capire, un corpo in cui entrare per sentirsi di nuovo un assassino.  
Chi era esattamente Will Graham?  
Aveva cercato per anni di trovare una risposta a quella domanda, ma fino ad allora non gli era anda-ta granché bene, e si ritrovò a sorridere amaramente ad un bicchiere di whisky che non si riusciva a vedere, ma se ne poteva sentire l’aroma.  
Garrett Jacob Hobbs lo guardava da lontano, sorridendo anch’egli mentre accarezzava il morbido pelo di un cane con le dita insanguinate, fermandosi in quei punti dove poteva sentire la vita dell’animale, e per un attimo a Will parve che volesse ucciderlo.  
Perché non lui?  
No, Will Graham i mostri come lui li catturava. E li uccideva.  
Sarebbe stata la sua mente ad ucciderlo ben presto, non Garrett Jacob Hobbs, non un altro come lui.  
Mandò giù il bicchiere di whisky e alcune gocce gli scesero lungo il mento.  
_«Will, non dovresti bere, così finirai per farti esplodere la testa.»_  
_«Fottiti, dottor Lecter! Non puoi entrarmi nella testa, incendiarla con il tuo sguardo che mi penetra dentro e poi dirmi che l’alcool me la farà scoppiare. Non sarà l’alcool, non sarà Garrett Jacob Hobbs, non sarà un “disegnatore” come lui. Saranno i tuoi occhi, le tue parole, i tuoi tocchi che desidero e che non mi dai.»_  
_Ti sorride e ti asciuga quelle gocce ambrate con il pollice, delicato e forte, un tocco che sa di pos-sesso, e inizi a bruciare, bruciare dentro, nel profondo._  
Will Graham si alzò dalla poltrona, lasciando il bicchiere sul piccolo tavolino dove Winston lo an-nusò per alcuni istanti, fece una smorfia che mostrava chiaramente la sua disapprovazione e decise che era meglio seguire il suo amico fuori, dove l’aria sarebbe stata pulita senza alcuna traccia di alcol da sopportare.  
Uscì nell’aria fredda della notte con l’unica compagnia del suo cane e di quel liquido dorato che an-cora gli colava sul mento.

 

Baltimora, Maryland.

_“Il bisogno più urgente e più forte dell’uomo perfetto e artista è di comunicare se stesso – in tutta la pienezza della sua natura - all’intera comunità. E non può arrivare a tanto se non nel dramma.”_  
_(Richard Wagner)_

Hannibal Lecter, seduto sull’elegante poltrona rossa del teatro, aspettava un suono perfetto, aspetta-va che la donna in mezzo al palco eseguisse un’aria perfetta, che lo avrebbe fatto sorridere soddi-sfatto, che lo avrebbe costretto a battere le mani con calore, trasportato da un’emozione che era dif-ficile descrivere.  
Era un qualcosa che provava soltanto quando ascoltava quella musica, quando si beava della bellezza dell’arte e quando con maestria eseguiva la sua personalissima Opera, scegliendo quali interpreti l’avrebbero aiutato a comporla nota dopo nota. E le sue Opere erano sempre di primissima qualità.  
Adesso, Hannibal, tra la platea, aspettava come una persona qualunque, l’inizio del terzo atto de _La Valchiria_ , il coro maestoso che avrebbe risuonato potente nell’intero teatro, e lui se ne sarebbe riempito i polmoni, sentendo gli aromi di quelle note così intensi e affascinanti, che poteva quasi vi-sualizzare nella sua mente.  
Voltò impercettibilmente il viso, mentre le sue labbra si piegavano di compiacimento per ciò che di bello risuonava nella sua testa, e si accorse di essere solo. Bastò un attimo e nella sala tutti scom-parvero, il palco era spoglio e nessuna musica risuonava attraverso le casse armoniche naturali del teatro.  
_Si era scagliato con voracità sulle labbra di Alana Bloom, come un famelico predatore che non aspettava che quel momento di debolezza che avrebbe avuto la sua preda._  
_Ed era corso da te._  
_“Così facilmente ti abbandonasti all’amore, mentre io mi torturavo in orrendo destino, tra le rovine del mio stesso mondo!” (1)_  
_Eri solo. Una consapevolezza che si faceva strada dentro di te come uno spartito correttamente eseguito e ci rimaneva, rodendoti lentamente la carne come un veleno che non saresti riuscito a combattere._  
_Will Graham era il tuo veleno?_  
_Il tuo meraviglioso veleno che capiva il tuo mondo, ma tu non avevi rovine, avevi preso le sue e le avevi portate al petto._  
_E come tutti i veleni alla fine ti avrebbe ucciso, perché lui avrebbe capito ogni cosa._  
Una nota, un suono lo disturbò e poté sentire una corda spezzarsi nella sua mente ed esplodere in una miriade di armonie dissonanti che stridevano piuttosto sonoramente.  
Hannibal Lecter sorrise alzando soltanto un angolo della bocca: aveva trovato l’accordo perfetto che avrebbe dato inizio alla sua prossima Opera.  
E in quello non avrebbe più dovuto aspettare.  
E in quel frangente si dimenticò di Will.

 

Wolf Trap, Virginia.

_“Gli amici si dicono sinceri, ma in realtà sinceri sono i nemici. Gli amici si dicono sinceri, i nemici lo sono: per cui bisognerebbe utilizzare il loro biasimo per la conoscenza di se stessi, come una medicina amara.”_  
_(Arthur Schopenahuer)_

L’aria quella sera era gelida e il buio inghiottiva ogni angolo di natura, rendendo la foresta ancora più spettrale, con i suoi rumori che avrebbero spaventato chiunque, ma non Will Graham che li tro-vava quasi rilassanti, una piccola luce in una fitta nebbia che non gli permetteva di guardare null’altro che le sue mani, che si trasformavano in quelle di qualcun altro e di altri ancora, sporche di sangue che man mano cadeva a terra.  
La paura Will l’aveva dentro, nella sua testa, nei demoni che la popolavano, irretendola giorno dopo giorno, sentiva il cappio che si stringeva sempre con maggiore forza, e presto gli sarebbe esplosa.  
Poi c’era _lui_ , quel piccolo bagliore tra la nebbia, quella corda alla quale aggrapparsi per risalire dall’abisso in cui stava sprofondando.  
_O per precipitare ancora più a fondo._  
«Will, cosa ci fai qui fuori?» ma Will non rispose. Non si mosse e le labbra avevano iniziato a colo-rarsi di un viola impercettibile che però a lui non sfuggì, _il suo veleno_ stava svanendo nell’aria.  
_Aveva baciato Alana._  
Hannibal si tolse in un rapido gesto il pesante cappotto nero e vi avvolse il corpo gelido di Will che sorrideva, nonostante tutto, la bocca gli parve sorridere.  
Per un attimo la sua mente gli disse di lasciarlo lì, dove l’avrebbero trovato alcuni giorni dopo, morto per il freddo, con ancora l’alcool sulle labbra e con i cani che per la fame avrebbero iniziato a banchettare con la carne del loro padrone e amico.  
Non si riduceva sempre tutto alla sopravvivenza?  
_No, le tue Opere non avevano nulla a che vedere con la sopravvivenza, era un istinto che non faceva parte della conservazione, era semplicemente la tua musica, la tua cucina, la tua arte._  
_“Il mio veleno…”_  
_Se lo avessi lasciato lì, avresti risolto i futuri problemi alla radice perché nessuno oltre Will Graham sarebbe stato in grado di vederti realmente per quello che eri._  
_“La mia solitudine…”_  
_Non avresti dovuto più vivere nell’attesa di quel giorno._  
Hannibal Lecter prese Will stretto nel suo cappotto – _nel tuo odore_ –, lo portò dentro la casa ancora avvolta nel buio e lo adagiò sul divano, ricordandone perfettamente l’ubicazione.  
Posò la giacca sul bracciolo della poltrona, mentre Winston e gli altri ospiti lo guardavano curiosi avvolgere le maniche della camicia bianca con una lentezza davvero snervante ma necessaria per preservare la piega del tessuto.  
Will era ancora immobile sul divano, coperto dal cappotto di Hannibal che gli donava un po’ di ca-lore – _e il tuo profumo_ – nell’attesa di essere scaldato da quel fuoco che si era ormai spento e che il dottore stava cercando di ravvivare.  
Passarono alcuni minuti prima che le fiamme ripresero a crepitare nel camino che era stato ormai riparato e sembrava che non fosse mai stato distrutto.  
_Quando l’ha baciata._  
Il dottor Lecter si mise ad osservare il giovane Will che pian piano riprendeva colore, nel tepore di quella stanza, accavallò elegantemente le gambe, lo fissò e attese.  
Erano due uomini solitari loro, che amavano vivere nella loro solitudine, ma erano stati spinti l’uno verso l’altro senza che nessuno dei due lo avesse realmente voluto, erano come due galassie vissute ad anni luce di distanza che improvvisamente entravano in collisione, e l’esplosione sarebbe stata devastante.  
Chi dei due sarebbe finito per primo in quell’immenso buco nero che si sarebbe formato?  
Hannibal Lecter non poteva far altro che aspettare.

 

Era ormai l’alba e il fuoco ancora riscaldava la stanza, ravvivato ogni tanto dal dottore che si alzava interrompendo la visione di quella che sarebbe stata la sua Opera, l’ultima. La migliore.  
_Uccidilo adesso. È solo e nessuno lo piangerà._  
_“Io lo piangerò”._  
«Buongiorno, Will.» aveva visto il corpo di Will muoversi appena, e questo lo aveva sollevato, nel suo inconscio, dove avrebbe dovuto relegare ogni sentimento come quello. Dove avrebbe dovuto rinchiudere il viso di Will Graham.  
«Dottore? Cosa ci fa qui? Cos’è successo?» la sua voce era impastata dal sonno e dal freddo che gli aveva gelato ogni singolo briciolo di forza, faceva fatica a mettersi seduto, ma si accorse ben presto che per nessun motivo al mondo avrebbe lasciato il tepore di quel cappotto, così impregnato dell’odore dell’uomo che lo osservava seduto sulla poltrona.  
Quella poltrona dove aveva bevuto e dove si era accorto di quel desiderio che gli bruciava dentro.  
Non gli restava altro che aspettare.  
_La sua voce._  
_I suoi occhi._  
_Le sue mani._  
_Delicate a bruciarti il corpo, mentre penetravano nel profondo dell’anima dove avevi nascosto quel desiderio così indefinito, ma così presente e intenso._  
_Avvicinati, Will._  
Will Graham però non si mosse, e rimase immobile ad aspettare un qualsiasi movimento di Hannibal, sapeva di essere la preda catturata dal profumo sul cappotto, e non aspettava che il balzo del predatore che lo avrebbe divorato.  
Voleva che Hannibal Lecter gli risucchiasse l’anima.  
Nemmeno il dottore si mosse mentre Will si metteva seduto portandosi entrambe le mani agli occhi, l’abito sulle spalle che emanava quell’aroma che lo stava facendo impazzire.  
A Will non importava cosa stesse facendo nei pressi della sua casa, e ad Hannibal non importava spiegarglielo.  
Indugiarono nel silenzio di sguardi illuminati dalle prime luci dell’alba e di parole che facevano fa-tica ad uscire dalla gola.  
Will Graham e Hannibal Lecter attesero immobili il momento in cui le galassie che avevano nel petto si sarebbero affrontate.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga attesa.

 

\-----------

(1) Estratto de _La Valchiria_ di Richard Wagner, Atto Terzo, Scena 3.


End file.
